


Unspoken

by dramady



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is as ever shall be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine and no profit made nor any infringement meant

It wasn't anything they thought about. Perhaps that was the beauty of it. They didn't have to think about it. It just was; they just _knew_. Had since they were babes.

Well, except when Murph was being an asshole, then there were words and fists followed words, but even then, there wasn't a whole lot of thinking going on. It was the same now as it ever would be. They might not look identical but they were twins nonetheless.

And they were men of action, just like their father.

 _"And shepherds we shall be,  
For Thee, my Lord, for Thee.  
Power hath descended forth from Thy hand,  
That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command.  
So we shall flow a river forth to Thee  
And teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti."_

Like father, like sons. May God rest his soul.

Nothing could come between them, not when so much went unspoken. There would be too many words needed for someone else, for a woman, especially once all the 'fuck's would be added. The one woman for them had been their ma, bless her soul.

There was a comfort that was deep in their bones. It was part of what made it easy to sleep at night, that and a peaceful soul that came from doing the Lord's work.

And what went on when it was dark, that didn't matter to anyone. No words then either, just a hand, rough on warm, inked skin, tracing over scars and breathing that got quicker and more shallow, a few exchanges of 'asshole' and 'fucker.' Only the two of them would know that those words meant 'you' and 'just you.'

Lying back after, Murph would say something about a movie, but he was full of shit and all Connor had to do was slap him and they'd be quiet again and share a cigarette.

No one even wondered why they didn't have a woman. They were Saints; they had a larger mission. One foot in heaven, the other in earth, armed to the fucking teeth. One look and that was all that was needed. No thinking. Kill, fuck, die.

Together. With each other. For each other.

 _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_

Amen.


End file.
